


Us

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Finn, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Poe, need i say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out as any other night; but one thing always leads to another, doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

Poe gets into the bed, lying on his side.

“You did good today, buddy.”

Finn rolls hie eyes. “I almost flew us into the water.”

“True, but last week you almost flew us into the  _ ground.’ _

Finn laughs. “Right.”

“I call that progress.” His body is flush against the other man’s, heat radiating between them. He wraps an arm around Finn, hand resting on his belly.

This is Finn’s favorite part of the day; when everything else is done, and they can just be together. Feeling Poe surround him is what he looks forward to most. Sitting side by side in a one-seated X-Wing is one kind of intimate; and this is something entirely different.

Poe’s breath is deep. His head is in the crook of Finn’s neck, and every inhale fills him with the sweet, reassuring scent of the other man. 

It’s just as delicious now as it was their first night together; a few days after Starkiller, Finn showed up at his door unable to sleep. Poe held his hand all through the night, waking up with their fingers still intertwined.

Poe tilts his neck forward, pressing small kisses into the back of Finn’s neck.

Finn bites his lip as the best kind of shiver runs through him; the sort of attention something he’s still not entirely used to, but nonetheless happy to receive.   
_ “Hey…” _

_ Mhm? _

“I wanna see you.”

Poe grins, pulling his arm back and waiting for Finn to shift onto his left side.

“Better?”

“Better.”

The pilot’s eyes roll over Finn, every curve of his body more beautiful than the last. A tiny bit of pink creeps out over the edge of his right shoulder, the scar that’s long since healed and long since become another thing for Poe to love about him.

Finn can never get enough of Poe. His messy hair, prickly stubble and the soft trail of curls drawing a path down his torso; they’re just as fun to run his hands over as they are to look at. His body is the first that Finn’s ever been this close to; the first he’s even been able to touch. To appreciate with such freedom. He loves it.

“You’re so beautiful, buddy.” His voice is thin, barely a whisper. “I just wanna kiss you everywhere.”

Finn smiles. “Why don’t you?”

A half-grin comes over Poe’s face. “Is that an invitation?”

Finn puts a hand on his cheek, fingers running over the familiar roughness. “I think it is.”

Poe kisses him with a smile on his face, dragging his lips over Finn’s. “I just wanna make you feel so  _ good,  _ Finn. Feel as special as I think you are,” he kisses him again, “feel safe,” and again, ”just feel  _ good.” _

Finn’s beaming.

“I love your body.” He kisses him on the forehead, the cheek, the mouth again, and under his jaw. He leaves a trail of kisses down Finn’s chest, and pecks the trail of hair down his stomach. “You’re just  _ so _ damn beautiful.”

Finn puts his hands on Poe’s head, running his fingers through the man’s mess of curls as he continues to plant kisses further and further down his body.

“I love your thighs,” he runs a hand underneath them as he goes between them, kissing the fabric of his boxers, “and I love your cock.”

Finn coos in response, watching the pilot sit back on his knees and continue further down.

He plants kisses on his legs, his ankles, and lifts each of his feet up to kiss his heel.

Once he’s done, Poe crawls back and pecks Finn a few more times under his chin before coming back to eye level. 

_ “Poe?” _

_ “Yeah?”  _ His head is on Finn’s shoulder.

_ “Can you…?” _

He chuckles against Finn’s ear.  _ “You still ask as if I’m ever gonna say no.” _

He runs a palm over Finn’s cock, half-hard.

Finn’s hand falls between them, sliding down Poe’s stomach and wrapping around him.

_ “Want you to feel so good.”  _ He lets his hand grip Finn’s cock, thumb rolling under the head.

Finn lets out a few of those quiet, almost imperceptible moans that Poe’s come to love. He keeps pace with the pilot, but his eyes are closed.

_ “I want my mouth on you, Finn.” _

Finn nods quickly, the slightest pang of guilt as he lets go of Poe quickly fades as the pilot moves down and plants kisses on the underside of his cock.

He gives in after a few seconds, pressing his lips to the tip of Finn and gliding down, going up and down for a few quick strokes to get things nice and wet.

Finn’s hands are back in his hair, encouraging him with slight, involuntary tugs.

Poe bottoms out, letting Finn push up on him for a few intense seconds.

He pulls off, catching his breath. “Good?”

Finn nods. “Want you. Inside me.”

Poe smirks as he flicks his tongue just under Finn’s tip.

He moves back up the bed, leaning over Finn to grab the bottle of lube from the desk drawer. As he closes the drawer, Finn’s hand wraps around him. He almost falls over out of sheer surprise, bracing himself with one arm as Finn strokes him.

He falls onto his back, Finn leaning over him and getting a taste of the precome beading at the end of his cock.

He comes back up and kisses Poe.  _ “I love the way you taste.” _

The pilot brushes the other man’s cheek before moving back down.

“Want me to open you up first?”

_ Mhm. _

Poe gets on his knees at the end of the bed, guiding Finn’s legs apart and tracing a finger over his hole. It’s been awhile since Finn bottomed; and as much as he loves receiving, giving is hardly the worst thing in the world. He leans forward, kissing the man’s perineum and letting his tongue trace over his entrance.

Finn groans in response.

Poe presses a little harder, tongue pushing into Finn easily. For as rarely as he bottoms, Poe’s always been impressed with how much control Finn has over himself; it never takes much to relax him.

He plants one more kiss before slicking up his finger, pressing it against Finn.

He kisses the inside of Finn’s thigh as he slides the finger in and out, rubbing up against his prostate and loving the way Finn tightens around him.

“One more?”

“I’m good.”

Poe pulls it out, and gets his still-hard cock slick before giving the bottle to Finn, who does the same.

“You tell me what feels good, buddy.”

Finn nods.

Poe guides himself to Finn’s hole, rubbing his head in small circles around it before pushing into the other man.

They both let out moans, Poe keeping a steady pace until he bottoms out.

_ “Gods,  _ Finn.”

“You fill me up… so good, Poe.”

_ “Ah…  _ you feel  _ amazing,  _ buddy.”

He starts a rhythm, Finn already taking him perfectly.

Finn strokes himself lazily; no doubt he’s nearly ready to get off already, just waiting for Poe to catch up.

“I don’t think I’m gonna last too long, Finn.”

“You’re ok, Poe. You’re good you’re… just-” he stops to moan, Poe no doubt hit his prostate again.

_ “Poe…” _

_ “Yeah?” _ He’s panting.

“I’m gonna come, Poe.”

“Yeah?”

_ Mhm. _

“Then come for me, Finn. I wanna see you come for me, ok?”

He nods, brows furrowed as he pumps faster and faster.

Poe’s getting close, too. He fucks Finn faster, harder. Not enough to regret; but enough to bring him right up to the edge just as the first shot of come flies from Finn’s cock to his stomach.

“Ah-  _ Poe, I-” _

Poe just nods, almost collapsing as he spills into Finn.  _ “Oh god…” _

He looks down at the raw pleasure emanating from Finn’s face. It’s almost too much.

_ “Buddy…”  _

Finn looks him in the eyes. “You’re so good, Poe… So good.”

The pilot finally feels the last wave echo through his body, breath heavy and beads of sweat on his chest.

“Finn, I-”

“C’mere.”

Poe pulls out, walking weak-kneed to the bathroom to grab a towel and quickly clean himself before he gets back into bed.

Finn’s hand is back on his cheek. He kisses Poe. “You make me feel  _ so good,  _ Poe. I fucking love you.”

The pilot, still buzzing, drops onto his back and sighs. “You too, buddy.”

“Some nights, I just want you  _ inside  _ me, Poe. I… I can’t explain it. It’s like my whole body is aching for it.

“I know exactly what you mean, Finn.” He leans over, dragging his tongue across the streaks on Finn’s chest. “You always taste so good.”

Finn grins, taking Poe’s face in both hands and kissing him again.

“I’m so tired.”

Poe chuckles. “Yeah, me too.”

“I love you, Poe.”

The pilot looks over, into the dark eyes of a man who loves him like no other man has before. They’ve saved each others’ lives countless times; and though the thought of losing Finn is always scratching at the back of his conscience, he never for a second doubts him. Poe’s helplessly in love with him, and that look in his eyes, that look he has  _ right now  _ is what he fell in love with in the first place.

He nods.

“I love you too, Finn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I definitely think this was my most *confident* smut in terms of writing it, but I also tried to use some new concepts and changed the dynamic between them a bit. Bottom!Finn needs to happen way more.
> 
> As always, I love any feedback; good or bad!


End file.
